


You're everything that shines bright when the night sky grows dark (i shine even brighter thanks to you)

by baekiesyeol



Category: EXO (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, MAMA Powers, Smut, chanbaek are oblivious fools in love, i'll do it myself, need a minimal amount of pjo knowledge i guess, red haired chanyeol, self indulget, there was no pjo chanbaek fics so i thought fuck it, was gonna be short but i got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekiesyeol/pseuds/baekiesyeol
Summary: Baekhyun had first met Chanyeol, covered in sweat and blood, running away from things apparently only he could see. Chanyeol had taken him to camp half blood and the two boys were inseparable. a perfect friendship blooms and carries on blooming until it leaves the two boys questioning whether what they feel towards each other really is just friendship.





	1. chapter 1

Baekhyun had first met Chanyeol, covered in sweat and blood, running away from things apparently only he could see. He had run into the boy, quite literally, and tumbled down a hill resulting in him now also being covered in grass stains and mud. He was about to huff and yell at the boy but decided the women with snakes for hair were probably a bigger problem than grass and blood; grabbing the boys’ hand he ran until they reached an alley and caught their breath. Baekhyun studied the boy carefully, everything about him was big: his ears, his eyes and not to mention he was tall as fuck, Baekhyun had to crane his neck just to look him in the eyes, he was cute though, he had to admit.

Baekhyun startled when the boy grabbed his hand again and said with a deep voice (HOLY SHIT HIS VOICE WAS DEEP) “come on we’re almost there”. He had no time to ask any questions, like “almost where?” and “holy shit you can see them too?” and just who the fuck this tall idiot with the deep voice and red hair was because said idiot was pulling on his hand and making him run like his life depended on it, which, catching the reflection of the medusae through a car window ( he vaguely remembers his friend Luhan mentioning the name from those weird myth books he read, Baek preferred real literature and by that he meant the Marvel comics) it obviously did.

Once they reached a deserted part of the city the boy stopped running and turned to face the medusae, one hand covering his eyes. Baekhyun thought he had a death wish and was about to pull on his arm to keep running until he saw the look on the boys’ face. He was smirking. Baekhyun was enthralled. The fire in his eyes almost distracted Baekhyun from the /actual/ fire in his hands. So, the boy _was_ like him? Baekhyun saw the boy throwing the fire in the general direction of the medusae and wondered for a second if he had hit them, until he heard wailing and screaming and a vile stench filled the air.

Baekhyun took a shaky breath and looked at the burning corpses of the medusae. He needed answers. Now.

“who the fuck are you? Who the fuck are they? And where the fuck are you taking me?” Baekhyun let out all in one breath. The boy turned to look at him, as though he had forgotten Baekhyun was still there. “my names chanyeol, son of Hephaestus. Those were medusae, you’re welcome by the way and I’m taking you to camp half-blood”

Baekhyun had even more questions. What the fuck was a herpy pest- whatever the fuck he said and what was this camp half blood, how did this guy even find him??? as though he could read his mind and hear his brain going at 60 mph, chanyeol looked at him and softly said “come on, you’ll be safe with me”. Maybe Baekhyun was just tired or maybe it was the way chanyeol looked at him but Baekhyun decided to trust him wholly and followed chanyeol to wherever he was taking him.

 

                                                                               ───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

3 days. 3 long, monster filled, tiring days. Baekhyun was exhausted. He didn’t care how cute chanyeol was this was not worth it. He wanted to go home, not that he had one anymore. A bitter taste filled his mouth as he recalled the events of the day he had to flee his house and his mother. His poor, poor, dead mother. Memories of his mother lying dead on the kitchen table, covered in blood with a giant gaping hole where her torso should have been, eyes showing the immense fear she must have felt seconds before she died flooded Baekhyun’s mind. Everything after that was a blur of running away from monsters and finally using his long-suppressed powers. The ability to manipulate light was nothing impressive, at least not as impressive as fire, but he guesses with practice he could do so much more. He remembers first discovering his power, he had run to show his mum, mind already planning what his superhero costume would look like, only to be met with fear and his mum making him promise he would never do it again. He promised. But Baekhyun was a kid so of course he had carried on, secretly. When he’d get scared at night or when there was a storm or he had nightmares of monsters he would bend the streetlights until his room was filled with light until he finally fell asleep.

Chanyeol had taken his phone off him shortly after fighting the medusae. He had smashed it then thrown it and blasted it with fire claiming it was a beacon for monsters. Baekhyun had proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the day and had glared at him till his eyes hurt. So now Baekhyun was covered in blood and dirt, he was tired and he had no phone or music. It was safe to say he was pissed. He would have turned around and found a motel except he had no idea where he was and chanyeol was the only reason he was alive.

Chanyeol had told him all about Greek gods and monsters and camp half-blood. Told him about Chiron and Percy Jackson. About the two great wars against Kronos and Mother Gaea. It was a /lot/ to take in. Baekhyun was scared but also excited as fuck. It was /just/ like his comic books- kind of. Baekhyun had wondered who his godly parent could be- chanyeol had said he’s probably the son of Aphrodite, goddess of beauty, with a wink. Baekhyun had blushed at that and avoided Chanyeol’s eyes for the next ten minutes.

 

                                                                              ───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

 

Arriving at camp half-blood had been…. weird. There was a dragon for starters, guarding some golden fleece on a tree that used to be a girl. Baekhyun decided not knowing was easier. He had been shown around and greeted with smiles, it was a nice change from the monsters. Before he knew it chanyeol was dragging him to a big campfire. The fire was big and golden and campers were sat all around it holding smores singing heartily. Baekhyun smiled for the first time since he saw his mother on the dining table. Chanyeol grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the campfire.

The campers made way for him and Baekhyun noticed the fire go down to a modest height as the kids stopped singing. Baekhyun looked at chanyeol confusedly who only gave him a smile. Baekhyun stood there awkwardly as the campers looked at him expectedly. Was he meant to start singing or something?? Just as he thought fuck it and was about to start singing Beyoncé, a small light came from under where he was standing. Baekhyun looked down at it entranced, the light only grew bigger, brighter until Baekhyun was shrouded in light, making him look ethereal. After a few seconds the light died down until only a small sun symbol was left hovering above his head.

The campers yelled happily as he was pulled into a group of them who all ruffled his hair or pat him on the back congratulating him. A kind looking blonde boy who looked around his age introduced himself as Yixing. Baekhyun smiled and sat near him. his hands were soon filled with smores and the fire was again as big and golden as it was before. Baekhyun sang along with the rest of the campers, although he noticed it was mostly kids from the Apollo cabin who were singing. Baekhyun looked around at all these new faces smiling softly until his eyes fell on chanyeol who was already looking at him. chanyeol beckoned him over with a finger and Baekhyun obeyed and walked over and sat near him without a word. Chanyeol leaned over towards Baekhyun so he could hear him better. Baekhyun shivered when he felt Chanyeol’s hot breath against his ear “so Apollo huh?”. Baekhyun tried not to shiver again when he heard Chanyeol’s deep voice in his ear and gave a half-hearted shrug as an answer. Chanyeol looked at him thoughtfully and finally said “it fits” Baekhyun just looked at him confused waiting for an explanation but never got one. Chanyeol and Baekhyun talked for hours about everything, hobbies, interests and music. Turns out when they aren’t busy fighting and running from monsters, they have a lot in common. They both had the same sense of humour and the same love for music and marvel.

Baekhyun yawned and leaned on Chanyeol’s shoulder as his eyes drooped and he started making puppy like noises. Chanyeol looked down at him with amusement in his eyes, “tired?” he said quietly to Baekhyun. Baekhyun only hummed. Chanyeol stood, “come on let’s get you to bed” Baekhyun looked at him with a pout and arms raised. Chanyeol chuckled and bent down to allow Baekhyun to climb on his back. Once they arrived at cabin 7 Baekhyun noticed it was quite humble. A grey building with flowers growing in and around it. “you should see it when the sun hits, its beautiful” chanyeol murmured over his shoulder to Baekhyun.

Entering the Apollo cabin chanyeol placed Baekhyun into one of the empty beds and tucked him in. “goodnight Baekhyun” chanyeol whispered, as he left the cabin, he heard a mumbled goodnight back and smiled looking back at Baekhyun one more time before closing the cabin door behind him.

 

                                                                                           ───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

 

Baekhyun walked towards the dining pavilion, chatting animatedly with Yixing. Yixing had told him about his last 3 years at camp and descriptively told him all about the different injuries he’d healed. If Baekhyun hadn’t been starving he would have lost his appetite. Baekhyun sat at the Apollo table near Yixing and stared quizzically at his goblet. “so, I just,,,,ask??” Yixing looked at him with a smile “Ask and it shall appear” he said with a flourish of his hand looking completely stupid. Baekhyun giggled at his new friends’ foolish antics. He looked back t the goblet and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he gasped at the strawberry milk inside his goblet. Baekhyun grabbed the goblet and drank it all down in one. He looked back at the goblet and,,it was still full?? “oh, yea it never really ever empties” Yixing said with a grin. Was he in heaven? Baekhyun was convinced he had died and gone to heaven.  His eyes fell to his plate which was now full of different breakfast foods. His eyes sparkled and just as he was about to stuff his face Yixing stopped him. “we have to give some as an offering” Baekhyun whined and grumbled but followed Yixing anyway.

Sitting back at the table eating his food, slowly, (Yixing had scolded him for eating too fast, something about feeling sick), Baekhyun looked around and caught Chanyeol’s eye at the Hephaestus table. Baekhyun grinned and waved before Yixing stole his attention with a question about whether we all see colour differently depending on eye colour. While he was in a heated conversation about colours with Yixing Baekhyun felt a soft stroke of fingers on the back of his neck. Looking up he saw chanyeol walking away from the Apollo table. Baekhyun quickly said goodbye to Yixing, who looked at him with a knowing look which Baekhyun decided to not inquire about, and ran towards where chanyeol was.

Chanyeol slowed his pace to match Baekhyun’s, “you need to know how to fight” he replied to the smaller boys questioning look. Reaching the training grounds, Chanyeol walks towards the swords. He picks one up and spins it impressively in his hand and hands it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun grabs it confidently and…. drops it. Shit its heavier than he thought. Chanyeol chuckled quietly but immediately stopped at the glare Baekhyun shot him. “ok so maybe swords aren’t for you” chanyeol thought for a while, eyebrows furrowed “OH!! Archery, of course!” at Baekhyun’s confused look chanyeol carried on “Apollo is the god of archery as well as healing and music and you know the whole sun thing”

Baekhyun walked towards the archery part of the training grounds bow in hand and stopped in front of the targets. He took a deep breath and shot.

Not bullseye but definitely better than the swords. He supposes with practice he’ll get better.

                                                                             ───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

Over the next few days Baekhyun and chanyeol went out to the training grounds every day after breakfast and trained well into the day. Not only did Baekhyun find out how unbelievably talented chanyeol was he also found out how competitive the taller boy was. He’d beat him at every challenge Baekhyun proposed and seemed to be good at every weapon and fighting style the camp had to offer. But as Baekhyun practiced archery more and more chanyeol grew more and more nervous.

“Ok whoever gets the most points on the moving targets wins” Baekhyun was pretty confident he had this one in the bag. He’d been practicing non stop with and without chanyeol.

Chanyeol smirked confidently, “sure but don’t cry when you lose this one too okay baekkie”

Baekhyun told himself the heat in his cheeks and his heart skipping a beat was just adrenaline from the challenge and had absolutely nothing to do with the way that nickname sounded in Chanyeol’s deep voice.

Baekhyun ignored chanyeol, took a deep breath and held the bow up, closing one eye and breathing deeply, Baekhyun took aim and shot. Without looking at the score Baekhyun swiftly moved to the other targets. Finally finished Baekhyun slowly turned to look.

Chanyeol watched as a massive smile took over Baekhyun’s puppy like features. His eyes softened not in the least mad that Baekhyun definitely won, if winning meant chanyeol could see Baekhyun like that he’d gladly let Baekhyun win every time.

Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol with a shit eating grin on and gestured to him to take his turn fully knowing chanyeol couldn’t beat his score.

Chanyeol bit back a laugh and did his best to look annoyed when Baekhyun did a silly victory dance and stuck his tongue out childishly after he had won. “whatever, come on Baek its getting dark we should probably get back to the cabins”

“Yeol?” Baekhyun asked tentatively

“Yeol?” chanyeol asked back, a hint of amusement in his voice

“well you called me Baek so I thought I’d try it” Baekhyun looked down, a slight blush on his cheeks “do you not like it?”

“it’s nice, I like it” chanyeol smiled back “now what did you want to ask me?”

Baekhyun perked up “Oh yeah! Can we sit on top of that hill near the fleece and maybe look at the stars” Baekhyun had never been able to see the stars clearly from where he lived and the stars were so clear above camp he couldn’t resist.

“sure” chanyeol couldn’t say no to Baekhyun if he wanted to, not when he looked that excited and especially not when he turned to look at him with puppy eyes. The boy was too cute.

There’s no denying chanyeol thought Baekhyun was the cutest boy he had ever met. Chanyeol’s usual sharp tongue, furrowed brows and glare all softened when the boy was around. He decided a few days after they met not to think too much into the weird thoughts he had and the weird way his heart sped up whenever Baekhyun so much as looked at him. He did _not_ like Baekhyun. He was just cute is all. It’ll wear off in a couple of days. Chanyeol had already gone to the med ward to make sure he wasn’t under some spell and when that theory was proved to be wrong chanyeol had just decided to pay no attention to it (but if at the end of the day when they part ways and chanyeol lies in bed letting his thoughts wandering to the small boy, a soft smile adorning his sharp features, well, that was no ones business but his own)

Chanyeol and Baekhyun made it a weekly routine, every Friday (plus important astronomical dates) to sit and watch the stars. Sometimes Baekhyun would fall asleep leaning against Chanyeol’s chest wrapped in the blankets he brought them and some nights they’d both wake up under the tree and have to spend the day in the med ward with Yixing fussing over them and chiding them for staying out all night.

Baekhyun and chanyeol got used to each other’s presence very quickly. They were practically joint at the hip. The other campers never saw them apart, except at breakfast but even then, they’d find a way to go to each other even for a bit. They saw how Baekhyun made chanyeol. Saw the once rare smiles almost all the time. Chanyeol, it seemed, was now always smiling, at least whenever he was with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol practiced with Baekhyun every day to strengthen his light powers until Baekhyun could control them flawlessly. More often than not Baekhyun would create little balls of lights and make them hover around Chanyeol’s face or place them like a crown and admire the boy. Chanyeol looked ethereal.

Both boys got so used to each other they could hardly remember what life was like before the other came into their life.

                                                                                ───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

When the summer ended chanyeol left with promises of letters and iris messages. Baekhyun had tried not to cry (keyword there being _tried_ ) when hugging chanyeol goodbye and chanyeol had kissed the top of his head, which was buried in Chanyeol’s chest, a sad smile on his face.

“we’ll see each other when I get back, next summer” he had tried to console the boy but Baekhyun only held on tighter, too afraid to let the boy go. Chanyeol sighed, saying goodbye was hard enough but leaving Baekhyun without seeing him smile first was even harder. “hey listen here’s my address ok?” chanyeol grabbed a pen and a bit of paper out of his bag and scribbled something on it “if you want you can come visit whenever you want okay baekkie”

Baekhyun looked up at him through slightly teary eyes with a small smile on his face, taking the paper off chanyeol. “really? I don’t want to be a bother” he said whilst folding the paper and putting it in his jeans pocket, safely. Chanyeol chuckled and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair “really” he said. He was really going to miss the smaller boy. Mustering up a big smile chanyeol laughed and cheerfully said “don’t miss me too much hm Baek” and waved while climbing into the back seat of a taxi. Baekhyun stayed quiet, only waving until the car was no longer in sight.

                                                                                   ───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd  
> also first time writing smut!

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
Chanyeol kept his promise of writing every day. His letters would tell him of his day, what he ate, how boring school was and most importantly how much he missed Baek and camp half blood. Chanyeol told him how happy he was to at least have one familiar face, with jongdae going to the same school as him but he couldn’t help but wish it was Baek. Don’t get him wrong chanyeol and jongdae were good friends and chanyeol enjoyed the others company even if he could be extremely loud but Baekhyun and chanyeol had gotten closer in one summer than chanyeol had with any other camper in 5 summers.  
There was something about him that kept pulling chanyeol closer until he spent every waking (and some sleeping) hours with him. but even then, that wasn’t enough. Chanyeol wanted, no he /needed/ to be closer. Going from seeing Baekhyun all the time to not seeing him at all was too much for chanyeol. His heart yearned for the other.  
The two months away from Baekhyun had given him a lot of time to think. Mostly about Baekhyun. Chanyeol missed his soft brown hair. He missed his soft laugh. He missed his loud laugh when chanyeol did something stupid. His missed his voice telling him about his childhood and the things he got up to. He missed when Baekhyun would bury his head in Chanyeol’s chest when the memory of what he had lost got too much for the small boy. He missed Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol had also come to terms with his /feelings/. He liked Baekhyun. A lot. And there was nothing he could do about it. The boy obviously only saw him as a friend. So that’s all chanyeol will be to him. he’ll take what he can get. (but if chanyeol dreams about the two being more when he’s meant to be focusing in class, well, that’s no one’s business but his own)

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

Baekhyun missed chanyeol. He still went every Friday to their hill, under their tree to look at the stars but without chanyeol warmth and his deep voice naming different stars and telling him the stories behind constellations it just wasn’t the same. He went to the lake every Tuesday with his picnic but without Chanyeol’s blanket that smelt so distinctly /chanyeol/ and his loud laugh it just wasn’t the same. Baekhyun stopped going to the stars and the lake after two weeks.  
Baekhyun did make other friends. There was Yixing and Poseidon’s son, Junmyeon, both of them treated Baekhyun like their little brother. It was nice for someone who’d always been an only child. There was also Demeter’s son, Kyungsoo and Hermes’ son, Jongin. Baekhyun always thought they were sweet towards each other and when they went home together his theory had been proven. Yixing and junmyeon had also gone back home, but separately. Baekhyun missed them but not half as much as he missed chanyeol.  
A few weeks after chanyeol had left while Baekhyun sat at the doorstep of the Apollo cabin re-reading Chanyeol’s letter, tracing his finger along every word chanyeol had written, a tall boy with blonde hair sat next to him. Baekhyun recognised him as Sehun, son of Zeus. The two had talked before but not much to be considered friends. Baekhyun had at first found Sehun a little intimidating with his height and sharp eyebrows and straight face. As the two started talking and day after day Sehun would join Baekhyun while he’s busying himself training, or when he’d sit at the campfire, or most days when he’d be reading Chanyeol’s letter on his doorstep the two became very close. Baekhyun realised Sehun was not intimidating at all but more like a small baby. Baekhyun started seeing Sehun as a younger brother.  
Sehun, like Baekhyun also had no family to go back home to. Baekhyun found out he had only been here a year more than him. Sehun and Baekhyun would often swap stories about their family and confided in one another a lot. Often times Baekhyun would find himself comforting the younger boy when he missed his family and in turn Sehun would listen to Baekhyun talk about chanyeol and how much he missed him.  
“Hyung?” Sehun had asked while the two were on stable cleaning duty  
“Hmm?”  
“do you perhaps like chanyeol?”  
Baekhyun almost choked on air but managed to keep his cool “of course I like him we’re best friends”  
“Hyung, you know what I mean” Sehun whined “Do you /like/ like chanyeol”  
Baekhyun stayed quiet, opting to ignore Sehun and instead pet one of the pegasi.  
“YOU DO! YOU LIKE CHANYEOL” Sehun all but screamed, causing one of the pegasi to huff in annoyance.  
“say it louder why don’t you I don’t think chanyeol heard all the way from where he is” Baek hissed.  
Sehun was too excited at being right, pointing at Baek with a huge smile on his face “are you going to tell him? can I be there when you do? Oh my god it’s going to be so good a- “the rest of Sehuns rambling were cut short by Baekhyun’s hand against his mouth, now only the muffled sounds of Sehun whining could be heard.  
Baekhyun removed his hand after making sure Sehun wasn’t going to yell put more things about chanyeol. “no, I’m not going to tell him, I’m not stupid and besides he’s my best friend I can’t tell him he only see’s me as a friend what if I ruin our entire relationship.”  
Sehun sighed at his friend’s obliviousness. “well why don’t you at least go see him, I’m sick of seeing you mope round all day because you miss him”  
“I can’t” Baekhyun pouted “he gave me his address but I can’t drive and I am not going to walk there”  
“Hyung… you do know what a bus is right?” Sehun looks at him with concern written all over his face.  
Baekhyun stops “I-I hadn’t thought of that” he admits quietly.  
Sehun just stares at him seemingly relieved Baekhyun knows what a bus is.  
They go back to cleaning the stables, Baekhyun quietly at war with himself, wondering if just showing up at Chanyeol’s house is ok or if it would be weird. Sehun glances at him amusedly and makes a mental note to show Baekhyun what iris messaging is.  
───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
Baekhyun iris messaged chanyeol with the intent to ask him if he could visit him but the two got so caught up talking to each other about the most random things it completely slipped Baekhyun’s mind until he was already waving away the mist, ending the call. You couldn’t blame Baekhyun, not when Chanyeol’s warm smile, dimples and all was right there, how could he think of anything else and when chanyeol laughed that’s all he could focus on, its not his fault he forgot. If anything, its Chanyeol’s fault for being so darn distracting.  
But chanyeol seemed happy when he was talking to him and he kept saying how much he missed Baekhyun so it should be fine.  
It was a few days after they talked via iris message that Baekhyun thought fuck it, it was getting too much for him. he missed chanyeol so much it ached. He went into his cabin and quickly packed a backpack with a few clothes, ambrosia and nectar just in case and his bow and arrows. He knew he probably wouldn’t need it but just to be on the safe side. He’d rather not show up at Chanyeol’s house injured and covered in blood.  
Baekhyun quickly said goodbye to Sehun and informed Chiron where he was going and left camp half blood to catch the nearest bus before he could change his mind. It was when he was sat on the bus staring out the window, backpack on his lap that he began getting nervous. What was he supposed to say to Chanyeol? He went through thirty different greetings and scenarios in his head, all of them seemed to have Baekhyun saying something witty or flirty, oozing with confidence.  
The reality, however, was different.  
Baekhyun, finally, found Chanyeol’s house, he looked up at it and saw a tall figure in front of one of the windows who he assumed was chanyeol. Conveniently, there was a large tree a little way away from the window. Without really thinking, and only acting on his intense need to see chanyeol, Baekhyun climbed the tree. He hadn’t climbed a tree since he was younger but he still had it. It was when Baekhyun finally got to the branch closest to Chanyeol’s window that he realised just what he was doing. Baekhyun looked around, it was too far down to climb down all over again, the only thing left to do was call chanyeol. He broke off a few twigs off the branch. This was such a stupid idea what was he thinking, Baekhyun scolded himself as he threw a few twigs at Chanyeol’s window gaining the tall boys window. Chanyeol spun around, already in a defensive stance, when he saw it was Baekhyun his face went through a series of emotions: surprise, confusion and finally a smile broke out on his face. He pushed his window open laughing “baekkie?” he called, still laughing.  
Baekhyun could feel his face heating up, embarrassed. He brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck “uh hi” he said lamely. This was not how any of the scenarios he planned went. Firstly, he always knocked on the door first not climb a fucking tree.  
Chanyeol helped Baekhyun through the window and looked at him, “what are you doing here” he asked still smiling “not that I don’t want you here” he rushed to say “I’m really glad you’re here its just a surprise is all”  
“I missed you” was all Baekhyun said, a light blush dusting his cheeks.  
It took all of Chanyeol’s restraint to not kiss him right there. Instead he took Baekhyun’s backpack of him and hugged him close instead “I missed you too” he said into the top of Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun felt like he could finally breathe again wrapped in Chanyeol’s arm surrounded by his smell, he felt home.  
Chanyeol stepped away from Baekhyun and gave him a once over, Baekhyun felt himself blushing more under his gaze. Averting his eyes, Baekhyun looked around Chanyeol’s room. It was simple but nice. There was a double bed in the corner and a tv and ps4 on the wall opposite. A desk with a lamp and what seemed to be Chanyeol’s school work beside his bed. Baekhyun made a mental note to make chanyeol play the guitar stood in the corner of his room for him later as he took a seat on the loveseat beside Chanyeol’s window.  
Chanyeol takes a seat beside him, an arm around his shoulder, bringing Baekhyun’s hand up, playing with his fingers. There was barely any space for the two of them on the small loveseat, their thighs were pressed together and Baekhyun’s back was pressed against Chanyeol’s chest, but no matter how cramped it was Baekhyun felt comfortable in Chanyeol’s arms. He really had missed this.  
The two talked quietly about anything and everything and Baekhyun felt himself smiling and laughing more than he had these past few months. A couple of hours had passed and Baekhyun had started to get hungry. He looked up at chanyeol, pouting as his stomach rumbled. Chanyeol chuckled deeply “c’mon” he takes Baekhyun’s hand pulling him to his feet.  
Baekhyun doesn’t question where Chanyeol’s taking him just revelling in Chanyeol’s, much larger hand encasing his smaller one.  
───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
They arrived at a small restaurant and chanyeol seats them at a small table for two. Baekhyun looked around at the small restaurant. It was cute and homely. Their waiter was as tall as chanyeol and when he saw them had a wide smile on his face “Chanyeol-ah!” he exclaimed ruffling Chanyeol’s hair, Baekhyun giggled behind his hand at chanyeol frustratingly trying to sort his hair again, that seemed to be when the waiter noticed him “who’s your cute friend?” he faux whispered to chanyeol while blatantly checking him out, wide smile now replaced with a smirk.  
Chanyeol purses his lips while curtly introducing Baekhyun to his childhood friend. Baekhyun politely greets the waiter who introduces himself as ‘Kris’ before looking at the menu to figure out what to order. Chanyeol glares at the back of Kris’ head as he smiles a little too much for someone who’s just taking an order. Finally, he turns to chanyeol “the usual I presume” he gives a curt nod and turns back towards Baekhyun ignoring Kris mutter something about who crawled up his butt and died.  
Chanyeol stays quiet glaring down at the table until he hears his name being called. His cold eyes meet Baekhyun’s smiling ones and instantly soften at the sight of Baekhyun’s small concerned smile, “are you okay channie?” chanyeol smiles, face full of a fondness the bath are oblivious to , “yea everything’s fine baekkie” he brushes his hand over the one Baekhyun has resting on the table between them and lingers a tiny bit longer than necessary simply admiring how small Baekhyun’s hand is to his and how snugly it would fit in his.  
The two get burst out of their little bubble when Kris clears his throat and rather obnoxiously, in Chanyeol’s opinion, announces that their food is here, while giving the red head a knowing look. Chanyeol watches Baekhyun carefully, anticipating his reaction to his mother’s cooking, he feels the relief in his shoulders when Baekhyun make a noise of contentment at the first bite, a feeling of pride swelling in his stomach.  
While they eat Baekhyun tells Chanyeol about a few things he got up to at camp without him, making a point to show how much more he prefers the others company but was content with the new friends he made. Chanyeol listens to him tell him about Sehun and how close the two had become. He feels the ugly creature of jealousy stirring within him and tries his best to push it down. As Baekhyun talks more about him the stirring becomes growling mixed with whines of sadness at the thought of his Baekhyun with someone else. All his worries re shot down though, just in time because chanyeol was sure he was going to snap, by Baekhyun saying Sehun was like a cute younger brother.  
Chanyeol in turn tells Baekhyun the stories he never put in his letters, the funny stories because, even though he would deny it if anyone asks, he wants to hear Baekhyun laugh in person.  
After their dinner chanyeol pulls Baekhyun to the back of the shop “Yeol I don’t think we’re allowed back here” he whispers trying to tug chanyeol back. Chanyeol only looks back at him with a smile. Baekhyun huffs knowing he can’t refuse chanyeol, not when he smiles at him like that, so he cautiously goes along with him completely ready to run if someone catches them.  
Chanyeol abruptly stops causing Baekhyun to bump into his back. Rubbing his nose, Baekhyun looks up to meet the eyes of a woman. “Baekhyun, tis is my mum. Mum, Baekhyun”  
Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he quickly greets Chanyeol’s mum. Looking at her now he can see the resemblance. “ah Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s told me a lot about you” she smiles.  
Baekhyun looks at chanyeol smirking “oh? Like what?” he asks sweetly. Chanyeol’s eyes visibly get wider “uh that doesn’t matter come on Baek” and before he could complain or say bye to Chanyeol’s mum he’s being pulled away.  
───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
Baekhyun looks up at chanyeol, admires him, while they’re walking to wherever he seems to be taking them now. The sun hits Chanyeol’s face just right making him look ethereal. “sooooo…. care to tell me what you told your mum about me?” he asks coyly. “nope” well that seems to be the end of that. Chanyeol’s a stubborn person but Baekhyun knows all it’ll take him to break is his puppy eyes and maybe a bit of pouting but he decides he’ll get it out of him later for now all he wants to do is keep looking at him. was that creepy? Maybe a little but he can’t help himself. ‘one last look’ he promises himself peeking up at him through his bangs.  
Chanyeol on the other hand is having his own inner conflict; should he hold Baekhyun’s hand or not? Its all he’s been wanting to do since they were at the restaurant. He glances at Baekhyun and catches him looking away. ‘maybe’ he thinks. Chanyeol steels himself and grabs hold of Baekhyun’s hand not looking at the smaller.  
Baekhyun stares at chanyeol, a small smile playing at his lips, while the other determinedly avoids Baekhyun’s gaze, a slight blush on his cheeks and ears.  
They finally arrive at a small park where chanyeol leads them to the swings. The two, still holding hands, sit on the swings swinging slowly. Its quiet. A nice quiet.  
They sty like that for a while, just holding hands quietly swinging until chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun’s hand and stands. “come on I want to take you somewhere else” Baekhyun stands trying not to show the disappointment in no longer feeling the warmth of Chanyeol’s hand in his. Chanyeol, however, notices and opts to put an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, its casual and not crossing any boundaries, therefore, safe, he concludes.  
Baekhyun sighs inwardly at Chanyeol’s cowardliness but still decides he’s just as cowardly and does nothing.  
───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
They arrive at a quaint ice cream shop. Chanyeol could watch the way Baekhyun’s face glows while his eyes practically sparkle with happiness. His stomach does a weird flip looking at him and then a few more until he has to force himself to look away from the small man who managed to steal his heart with just a smile. Baekhyun goes to the counter eyes sweeping over the many flavours and orders a strawberry while chanyeol gets a chocolate.  
They sit at the back of the shop on a small table for two facing each other. Chanyeol sees Baekhyun eyeing his ice cream and lifts his spoon towards Baekhyun’s mouth. He watches as Baekhyun wraps his lips around his spoon and hums lowly at the taste of the smooth chocolate. His eyes zero in on a bit of chocolate at the edge of Baekhyun’s mouth and without really thinking he reaches over to wipe it off with his thumb which then goes straight to his mouth to suck it away. Its only when he sees Baekhyun looking away a slight blush on his face that he realises what he’s done. Feeling his face heat up, knowing its probably redder than Baekhyun’s right now, he quickly looks away focusing on finishing his ice cream.  
───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
They’re in Chanyeol’s room playing black ops on Chanyeol’s Xbox. Chanyeol’s groaning again because Baekhyun won him for the fifth time. He makes the promise of winning him the next round again and leans forward determined to win him this time. Baekhyun looks at chanyeol, eyebrows furrowed, tongue between his lips, sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing his toned forearms. Baekhyun takes a shaky breath in remembering the way Chanyeol had his arms around him and the way his thumb wiped at the edge of his mouth and suddenly he was thinking about how nice Chanyeol’s lips against his would feel. Baekhyun pulled at his collar was it getting hot in here?  
Baekhyun lost that game too distracted by Chanyeol’s everything al though he tells chanyeol over and over again that he let him win and lost on purpose which is how they end up in the situation they’re in now.  
Chanyeol has Baekhyun pinned on his bedroom floor, legs straddling his waist and arms pinned above his head, both panting hard. Baekhyun struggles, trying to get his hands out of Chanyeol’s grip, trying to at least make it seem as though he isn’t enjoying the way Chanyeol’s leaning over him. “admit I won fair and square” he breathes out. Baekhyun only lets out a breathless laugh. Chanyeol leans closer, eyes slanted, warning. Their noses are almost brushing all he’d have to do is lean up a little. Baekhyun’s breath leaves his body for a second before he leans up and slots his mouth over Chanyeol’s soft plump lips.  
It feels like hours for Baekhyun before his eyes widen and he pulls away, in reality it was few seconds. Chanyeol’s frozen in place only staring at Baekhyun. The grip on his wrists have loosened. Chanyeol blinks once, twice. He slowly moves his hands to the side of Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun watches carefully a string of apologies already on his lips but before he can get any of them out chanyeol has one hand holding the side of his face, he leans down and reclaims Baekhyun’s mouth in his. This kiss was different to the small kiss Baekhyun had initiated. It was deep and passionate but so, so soft at the same time. Chanyeol manoeuvres them so he’s sitting and Baekhyun’s straddling his lap, only breaking their kiss once. He brushes his tongue against Baekhyun’s bottom lip asking for entrance which Baekhyun more than happily gives. Baekhyun moans softly at the feeling of Chanyeol’s tongue inside his mouth. Chanyeol smirks against his lips, smug until Baekhyun grinds down against his crotch, its Baekhyun’s turn to smirk when chanyeol breaks the kiss in favour of burying his head in Baekhyun’s neck groaning “fuck Baek” he mouths at Baekhyun’s collarbones. Baekhyun breathes out shakily, burying his hands in Chanyeol’s red locks tugging slightly as chanyeol sucks and bites at his neck definitely leaving marks. Baekhyun can’t bring himself to complain about the marks not when it feels this good.  
Baekhyun uses his grip on Chanyeol’s hair to bring his head back up to kiss him again, deeply and slowly just wanting to taste Chanyeol again. He hums contently, breaking the kiss to put their foreheads together slowly opening his eyes to look into Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol’s eyes were dark with lust but still look as fond as they do whenever he looks at Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun up and carries him to his bed, gently putting him down before taking his shirt off and situating himself on top of Baekhyun. Baekhyun can’t help but let his eyes and hands wander across chanyeols chest and abs. Chanyeol smirks “like what you see?” he asks cockily not at all ready for the breathy “yes” Baekhyun lets out still not taking his eyes off chanyeols body. Chanyeol dives down to kiss Baekhyun again snaking his hand under Baekhyun’s top slowly until he reaches his nipples. He brushes his thumbs over them and Baekhyun squirms. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun’s top off and takes in his body. He’s broader than he looks and under all those oversized tops (that were definitely his) he can see the training payed off. Chanyeol smiles down at Baekhyun “you’re beautiful, love” Baekhyun blushes prettily under chanyeols soft words and hard gaze. “shut up” he mumbles looking away. “look at me, love I want to see you” Baekhyun’s not used to this side of chanyeol and blushes even more refusing to look at him. chanyeol hold Baekhyun’s chin and tilts his head towards him “there that’s better. I want to be able to see your face throughout okay?” its sounds like a question but Baekhyun knows it’s a demand.  
Chanyeol begins kissing down his face making Baekhyun giggle until he reaches his neck and then further down where he kisses his chest. Chanyeol starts kissing and sucking at one of Baekhyun’s nubs until its hard and erect his hand rubbing and pulling at the other making Baekhyun a squirming, moaning mess. Chanyeol sits up satisfied with his work before bringing his hands down to palm at Baekhyun’s hard on through his jeans. Baekhyun moans and thrusts his upwards aching for friction “chanyeol please~”  
“please what? Use your words baby” chanyeol says softly but teasingly smiling down at the impatient boy.  
“need you please~”  
Chanyeol chuckles giving in to Baekhyun’s pout and needy whines. He starts pulling Baekhyun’s jeans off and then gets up to throw his off as well. The two only left in their boxers. Chanyeol situates himself in between Baekhyun’s thighs. He nuzzles at Baekhyun’s cock through his boxers and starts kissing down to his thighs. He grips the flesh there kissing and biting eager to mark his unblemished smooth skin, eager to claim every part of Baekhyun His.  
Baekhyun buries his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair moaning for chanyeol “soon baby I promise soon” chanyeol soothes him rubbing circles into his waist mouth still kissing along his thighs. Chanyeol was practically worshipping his thighs and Baekhyun loved it, he did, but he needed chanyeol to do something about his achingly hard dick.  
Baekhyun pulled chanyeol up until they were eye to eye again, glaring at chanyeol “Park Chanyeol I swear to hades if you don’t start sucking me off right now”  
Chanyeol’s eyes darkened even more, he liked this side of Baekhyun, bossy, needy. 2ofcourse love” he breathes out softly. The soft tone of his voice contrasted greatly to the dangerous glint in his eyes making Baekhyun gulp.  
He sits up and orders Baekhyun to take his underwear off. Baekhyun obeys straight away, flinging his underwear somewhere in Chanyeol’s room. “turn around, hands and knees” Baekhyun complies and gets on his hands and knees, ass out in the air. Chanyeol kneads at Baekhyun’s cheeks kissing them lightly before he diverts his attention to Baekhyun’s pink hole.  
He uses one hand to hold one cheek and dips his head until Baekhyun can feel his hot breath. Before he can ask him what he’s doing Baekhyun feels something wet against his hole. He moans loudly as he realises its Chanyeol’s tongue. Holy shit he was eating him out. Chanyeol starts moving his tongue up and down making Baekhyun’s moans get louder with each stroke of his tongue. Soon Baekhyun’s high moans become Baekhyun moaning Chanyeol’s name over and over. Chanyeol feels it go straight to his dick. Chanyeol finally shoves his tongue inside his hole making Baekhyun almost scream. He carries in thrusting his tongue inside Baekhyun and snakes a hand around Baekhyun’s waist preparing to jerk him off before one of Baekhyun’s hands stop him “no chanyeol only- ah only your mouth please want to only come by your mouth” chanyeol groans lowly at his words and puts his hands on Baekhyun’s waist while he keeps licking and prodding and completely destroying Baekhyun’s hole with just his tongue. Baekhyun comes with a scream all over Chanyeol’s sheets. He collapses and rolls over panting hard while chanyeol gets up to clean him up.  
He looks over at chanyeol “what about you” he’s looking at the tent in Chanyeol’s boxers.  
“it’s okay, love I’ll do this myself”  
“no let me” and before chanyeol can stop him Baekhyun is on his knees pulling his boxers off. His eyes widen at the size of chanyeol mentally thanking god for his complete lack of gag reflex and takes chanyeol into his hand. Baekhyun gives and experimental lick at the head while looking up at chanyeol gauging his reaction. He feels chanyeol shiver and brace himself. Deeming it a good enough reaction Baekhyun wraps his mouth round the head and begins bobbing his head up and down, tongue swirling at the head taking chanyeol whole until he feels him touch the back of his throat. Baekhyun keeps this up hand wrapped around the parts that wont fit in his mouth. Chanyeol’s moaning lowly and suddenly without much of a warning, only a “Baek I’m- “Chanyeol’s coming down his throat. Baekhyun swallows it all down and looks up at Chanyeol’s eyes wide “good?” he asks. Chanyeol groans at how sinful Baekhyun looks, completely nude, on his knees. Hands still around Chanyeol’s dick, a bit of come on the edge of his mouth looking up at him with wide eyes “you were great baby” chanyeol picks him up to kiss him one more time before getting into the bed, arms wrapped around Baekhyun who has his face buried in Chanyeol’s chest.  
Baekhyun’s quiet before he shifts wanting to taste chanyeol again, he leans in kissing chanyeol softly before leaning away, he gives chanyeol a playful smirk “guess we’ve completely ruined our friendship then huh?” chanyeol looks taken aback “friendship? I-I thought maybe- “he trails off looking down. Baekhyun tries his hardest to hides the smirk fighting its way onto his face “maybe?” he prompts “I thought maybe we were more than just friends?”  
Baekhyun smiles “we are” chanyeol grins leaning in to kiss Baekhyun once again before Baekhyun cuts him off with a “we’re best friends Chanyeollie” chanyeol whines “you know what I men” drawing out the last part of the sentence. Baekhyun giggles and cards his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair relishing in the fact that he was the only one chanyeol showed this side to. “okay, okay I’ll stop” Baekhyun concedes knowing chanyeol was getting ready to tickle him “yes”  
“yes what? chanyeol asks determined to make him say it all. Baekhyun sighs knowing chanyeol would make it difficult “yes I’ll be your boyfriend” he whispers loud enough for chanyeol to hear “sorry what was that? Don’t think I quite got it” chanyeol, teases Baekhyun throws him a glare, or tries too, eyes too happy to even feign anger “chanyeol I swear I’ll take it back” chanyeol giggles something along the lines of “ no take backs” but Baekhyun leans in and quickly captures Chanyeol’s mouth in his own effectively shutting him up. He sighs, content wrapped in Chanyeol’s arms, lips against his completely surrounded by his scent.  
Baekhyun lost a lot these past few years but he gained so much happiness because of chanyeol. Chanyeol was his happiness and he let him know, whispering a quiet “I love you” against his lips and smiling when he got one back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going o be longer with more of chan and baeks powers and maybe a few quests and more chb so if you want me to write it tell me in the comments and i will write more :)

**Author's Note:**

> title from exo- with you  
> may be slow updates but i have college but will definitely be done by the end of the month 
> 
> the exo members are placed in cabins based on mama powers so:  
> Xiu: Boreas  
> Suho: Poseidon  
> Lay: Apollo  
> Baek: Apollo  
> Dae: Zeus  
> Yeol: Hephaestus  
> Soo: Demeter  
> Nini: Hermes  
> Hun: Zeus
> 
> also follow me if you want:  
> twitter; @/chanieeloey  
> tumblr; @/myhopemysunshinejhope  
> 


End file.
